


"I'll Never Go Home Again"

by isaidmeow



Series: Hypocrite by TrynaGetStylinson [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Rimming, Threesome
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn umawia się z Harrym, ale zdradza go z Perrie. Harry wie o Perrie, więc bzyka na boku Louisa. Zayn nie ma pojęcia, że Harry i Louis pieprzą się za jego plecami, och, i Louis mieszka z Zaynem i jest zakochany w Harrym. Cholerny bałagan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll Never Go Home Again"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Never Go Home Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157852) by [TrynaGetStylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson). 



[Rozdział trzeci (tutaj)](http://my-turn-to-say-meow.tumblr.com/post/84725021447/tytul-hypocrite-autorka-trynagetstylinson) 

Tłumaczenie jest dostępne na moim tumblrze. Zapraszam!

 


End file.
